Alternate Reality
by Verenda
Summary: We all know the story... We all know how Vegeta gave in to his darkness and allowed to be controlled by Babidi... And, yes, we all know how he then sacrificed his life for the good of the planet... But this time, it wasn't in vain....
1. Prologue

Alternate Reality: The Forgotten Story-line  
  
By PrincessAyeka  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Majin Buu, a menace that once threatened the galaxy was trapped inside a large ball for many years. When Babidi, the son of Buu's creator, Bibidi, unleashed Majin Buu and his power, the suddenly seemed no hope for the human race. But an arrogant, power-hungry man named Vegeta decided that he was going to change that. This is what might have happened.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters used are from the mind of Akira Toriyama and his friends and co-workers. I am in no way involved with Toei Animation, Bird Studios, or even FUNimation. Thank you.  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Take the boys Kuririn," Piccolo said to the shorter man as he handed him Trunks' limp body. "I'll go check out the scene."  
  
Kuririn nodded his head shortly and began flying off, not looking back.  
  
Piccolo on the other hand, flew toward the battle site, or what had been the battle site anyway. After the brilliant flash of energy, there was nothing but a huge crater. He landed on his feet and slowly glanced around the area. There was nothing.  
  
Piccolo tried to sense someone's ki, anyone's, but he found nothing. Vegeta's ki was gone, as well as Majin Buu's. Nothing lived in the area anymore. Piccolo looked around once more to find neither a dead body nor pieces of. Vegeta's attempt had not been in vain.  
  
Finding no reason to stay any longer, Piccolo flew off, in the direction Kuririn had gone.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Goku's eyes fluttered open to stare, unfocused, at the ground. With a quiet groan, he picked himself up and dusted off his gi. But without doing anything else, he soon became wide-eyed and surprised.  
  
Nothing. There was nothing there. Both Majin Buu's ki signature and Vegeta's had completely disappeared. Goku hung his head in something like shame.  
  
"You didn't need to go like that, Vegeta," Goku said quietly, his head still bowed. He sighed then and searched for Piccolo's ki. When he locked onto the Namekian's signature and figured out where he was going, he put two fingers to his head and disappeared in an instant.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
"Alright guys, are you ready?" Bulma asked the others as she stood over the dragonballs. The seven balls began to glow and the skies became dark.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Wait!" said a friendly, yet urgent, voice from behind. Everyone turned around and blinked at the site of Goku.  
  
Bulma put her hands at her sides and the balls quit glowing. "What is it, Goku?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, Kuririn landed and set the two boys on the ground at his feet. His face was sullen, and Goku's was too. It wasn't until Piccolo landed though that anyone spoke.  
  
Bulma's face took on a worried look as her eyes darted to the three men and the boys on the grass. "Wh-what is it?"  
  
Everyone else also became worried and awaited an answer to the question that had just come from Bulma's lips. Neither of the three men wanted to speak, but Goku, bravest of them all, finally did.  
  
"Majin Buu has been destroyed," Goku said. He then looked up to meet the eyes of everyone else. They all knew that wasn't all, but Goku averted his eyes to stare at the ground again. "But," he forced himself to say, "Vegeta sacrificed his life to defeat him." Goku's fist was clenched at his side as he told the stunned others. "He's gone."  
  
Everyone's eyes grew wide except Bulma's. She looked neutral, distant, spacey even, but he eyes soon began to fill with tears. Racked with sobs, Bulma fell to the ground and quickly, Yamcha wrapped a protective and friendly arm around her.  
  
"Goku?" Chichi's voice stood out against the deafening silence and his attention was directed to her. "Where's Gohan?" she asked nervously.  
  
This time, Piccolo spoke up. "We don't know. His ki is very low and hard to detect. According to Vegeta, we presume him to be dead."  
  
Videl's eyes suddenly took on a persistent look. "He is not dead." She said aloud. "We should go find him."  
  
Goku and Piccolo nodded to each other once and agreed.  
  
"Alright, we'll go. Kuririn, stay here and keep the dragonballs safe. We may need them," Goku said pessimistically.  
  
Kuririn nodded his head and watched as Goku, Piccolo, Videl, Yamcha, and his own wife, 18, flew off. He then picked up the seven dragonballs and stared at the blue-haired woman who crouched near them. She'd now dried her eyes and just stared at the grass; Kuririn's face took on a look of sympathy.  
  
"Bulma," he said to get the woman's attention, "I'm sure we'll wish him back with the dragonballs. He'll be back before you know it." He tried to put on a convincing smile, and it worked. Bulma smiled back and nodded.  
  
"You're right," was all she said and stood up. She then picked up her still knocked-out son and walked over to where Chichi stood. Bulma said something to the other woman, who then also picked up her son. Both women walked into the Capsule Corporation housing facility.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
"Piccolo, Yamcha, 18, you three go that way," Goku ordered, pointing to the east. "Videl and I will go this way," he said, pointing to the west. "We'll meet back here in one hour." Everyone nodded at the orders and flew in their respective directions.  
  
"Do you really think Gohan's still alive?" Videl asked Goku as they flew through the air, searching the ground. In her own mind, she could almost feel Gohan still on Earth, alive.  
  
Goku smiled. "Of course I--" but before he said anything else, a sudden surge of energy caught his attention.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl said as she too picked up the familiar energy signature. Goku caught her though before she flew off.  
  
"It's much faster this way," he said as he put two fingers to his forehead. The two disappeared from the spot they had been in to reappear in a forest.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku said with surprise.  
  
Gohan had managed to sit up, causing the others to detect the surge of energy by him. He looked very badly beaten and bruised and half-smiled as well as he could. "What happened?"  
  
"Majin Buu was defeated. Unfortunately," Goku said. Videl knew the bad news already, but braced herself for Gohan's reaction. "Vegeta sacrificed his own life to perform such a task."  
  
In spite of himself, Gohan smiled as well as he could. "Who would've thought, Vegeta of all people giving his life for everyone on this planet?" he said, making light of the matter.  
  
Goku smiled back. "We should get you a sensu bean. And I guess we need to find the others looking for you as well." He then used his Instantaneous Movement technique to make the three disappear, again.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
When the six returned to the Capsule Corporation compound (and Gohan was fully healed), they found everyone else inside Bulma's living room, talking peacefully.  
  
"Gohan! You're safe!" Chichi said. She then immediately ran up and hugged her teenage son.  
  
A reddish, pink blush covered his cheeks and he let out a nervous laugh. "Mom . . ."  
  
Everyone else in the room smiled at the sight. They all seemed a little happier and thus laughed as well.  
  
"You know," Bulma then spoke up, "while the boys are sleeping, we could use the dragonballs," she offered.  
  
Each person agreed and then walked outside. Bulma set the balls back on the ground and with thunderous noise, summoned the great dragon, Shenron.  
  
Videl clung to Gohan's arm at the sight of the massive dragon and closed her eyes. Gohan assured her, however, that the dragon was harmless, and Videl watched in awe.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" the mighty dragon thundered.  
  
Bulma, knowing what everyone else would want to wish for, spoke up. "Please, Shenron, I wish that you would bring he that is Vegeta back to the realm of the living."  
  
Everyone watched in awe and suspense as the dragon's eyes glowed a deep red. They expected Vegeta to reappear, but instead, Shenron spoke.  
  
"He whom you call Vegeta does not wish to return to the realm of the living."  
  
"What?!" nearly everyone screamed in surprise. But it was Goku that did something about it.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said before using his Instantaneous Transmission and disappearing.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Goku reappeared at King Enma's giant desk and looked up. "King Enma, where is Vegeta?" he asked immediately.  
  
"I'm right here, Kakarot," Vegeta's voice said from behind.  
  
Goku turned around to find Vegeta leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. Goku put on a suspicious look and also crossed his arms. "Why not?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and stepped closer to the taller man. "I don't belong down there. Because of your good nature, I was stuck in a grandfather-clause that forced me to end up on Earth to begin with. I should still be dead on Namek. Or better yet, you should've let your bald friend kill me on Earth." Vegeta's eyes then fell to the floor. "I don't deserve this."  
  
Goku put a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "You can't just leave. You've got family down there. A--"  
  
But he was cut off when Vegeta shrugged his hand off and glared. "Would you stop throwing that in my face? Don't you think I know about Bulma? About Trunks?" he yelled. "I don't care!" He then suddenly calmed down and sighed. "That life is just too perfect for me. I don't deserve any of it."  
  
Goku smiled. "Of course you do. You just saved the world, Vegeta. You've helped many times before as well. You do deserve that life, your family."  
  
Vegeta refused to believe it. "No. I really don't." He shook his head. "This may sound crazy, and may possibly be the most noble I will ever allow you to do for me ever, but listen," he said, suddenly getting an idea.  
  
"I want to exchange my chance at life for yours. I want you to go back to Earth in my stead. I want you to watch over Bulma and Trunks for me. I may never return."  
  
Goku was astounded at the words that had just left Vegeta's mouth. He smiled to the shorter man and then agreed to it. "I will Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I cannot give you enough gratitude, believe it or not. I have no idea where I will go after this; I'm in a kind of purgatory right now. They can't decide whether I should go to hell or not."  
  
Goku knew exactly what Vegeta was saying and put two fingers to his forehead again. But before he disappeared, Vegeta said one more thing.  
  
"Kakarot, tell her I love her."  
  
Goku nodded and then disappeared back to the Capsule Corp. compound. He was met, still, with a great dragon. And he then looked up to meet Bulma's eyes.  
  
"I spoke to Vegeta. He wants me to take his place. He wants me to be wished back to life." Goku said directly to Bulma who only nodded and looked back toward the dragon.  
  
"Alright then, Goku. I'll see if that works. . ." Bulma responded.  
  
Two hours later, the Z-gang sat around Bulma's living room, all of them alive, and explained to Trunks and Goten what had happened while they had been knocked out. Much of it was filled with tears and cries, but everyone eventually realized that nothing was going to change the past/present.  
  
**The prologue is finished. Please review!** 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
The sound of acrylic fingernails tapping computer keys rang through the empty lab. Bulma had been the only one in the lab for some hours, her only company being the hum of her computer and the half-empty coffee cup on her desk. Sleep had been rough lately, much to her discomfort, and it showed with the dark circles under her eyes. She really needed sleep.  
  
The door to her lab suddenly opened and she was surprised to find who was waiting at the door for her. Bulma smiled at the man. "I'll be in bed in a minute. I promise," she said, looking back at her computer screen.  
  
But the man appeared not to take no for an answer. He placed a hand on her shoulder after stepping into the lab. "Come on, Bulma. You really need some sleep."  
  
(A/N: This will be v. shocking for some readers. Don't worry though. It adds to the story.)  
  
Bulma smiled up to her new fiancée. "Yamcha, please. I will be up there soon."  
  
Yamcha just sighed. "I guess I can't take you from your work. I'll see you upstairs then." He said, and walked back to a guest room. Bulma would not allow him to stay to close to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sweat dripped from his half-naked body as he stopped in mid-air. He trained all day, being able to keep his body, and was lucky enough to make it into an afterlife that wasn't hell. Vegeta was contentedly living in the other world, but something kept him a little detached from the other fighters who were able to keep their bodies. Something that he could not quite place.  
  
He floated back down to the ground where he was met with King Kai. Vegeta tried to keep away from the large blue being, mostly because of the fact that the man would try to tell him some stupid joke. But the Kai looked a little urgent this time, and somewhat perplexed.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, almost angrily and was quickly growing impatient.  
  
King Kai scowled. "Do you know what is happening on that lovely little planet called Earth?" he asked in his normal child-like voice.  
  
Vegeta simply rolled his eyes. "If it has anything to do with crude humor, I don't care." And he began to walk off.  
  
"No. This has nothing to do with that." King Kai stopped him. "You've been dead for five years, Vegeta, and the world, as well as the people who live in it have changed."  
  
"So what?" Vegeta was obviously getting tired of the blue man's presence and was irked by his voice as well.  
  
"King Enma wishes to see you, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta, who had no idea what that had to do with anything, shrugged his shoulders and began walking in the direction of the point of decision in the afterlife, the place where King Enma kept a record of everyone who had ever died.  
  
When Vegeta finally reached the building reading the words 'Wel come', he stepped inside and glared at the giant-sized man. "What do you want?" he asked, finding it very unpleasant to have so many people completely destroy his time for training. Then again, he was dead. He did have all the time in world.  
  
King Enma cleared his throat. "Vegeta, how would you like to go back to Earth?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, 'go back to Earth'?" he asked, surprised. "Like Kakarot did five years ago?"  
  
"Yes, something relevant to those circumstances. You deserve a day to be on Earth again. And I would like to give it to you." King Enma responded.  
  
Vegeta was utterly stunned. 'The Namek undoubtedly said that I would not receive the same treatment as Kakarot, a man who, his whole life, had protected the Earth. And here I am getting almost the exact same thing?' His thoughts raced as he contemplated being let back into the realm of the living for one day.  
  
He could see Trunks again. And most of all, he could see Bulma. Bulma . . .  
  
"Alright. I think I like that proposition." he told the huge man.  
  
King Enma smiled. "I knew you would." He then picked up his large pencil and began scribbling something on one of his large books. "And at what time would you like to return?"  
  
"I would like to return at 2 AM." he stated simply causing Enma to nearly choke on his saliva.  
  
He then regained his composed look. "Fine. Whatever you wish. Baba will be by to pick you up in four hours then."  
  
'Okay, so not the same treatment as Kakarot. I guess I'm not picking the day.' Vegeta then walked out of the building and back to the area that he was training in. Suddenly, King Kai's words made a lot more sense and seemed to ring in his head once more.  
  
"You've been dead for five years, Vegeta, and the world, as well as the people who live in it have changed . . ."  
  
How much could they have changed? He wondered. Certainly they couldn't change as much as King Kai was letting on. Oh well, he would have to worry about that in four hours. Until then. . .  
  
King Kai was waiting in the same spot when Vegeta returned to do some more training. "And?" the Kai asked.  
  
"And I want you to get me in touch with Kakarot. Right now," Vegeta demanded.  
  
King Kai did so, finding Goku telepathically and making sure Vegeta's hand was on his back. "Goku? You there?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Goku shot up from his sleep at the sound of King Kai in his head. It took a few seconds though to realize that the being was in fact speaking to him telepathically.  
  
"Oh, King Kai, long time no see, eh?" Goku telepathically said to the blue being.  
  
"Yes, Goku. But I am not the one who wishes to speak to you."  
  
Goku blinked at that thought. "Well, who then?" he asked.  
  
"I do." Vegeta responded. "I wish to tell you something, Kakarot."  
  
"Vegeta! Wow! What is it?" Goku was surprised to hear from his dead 'friend'. He had been dead for five years.  
  
"In three and half hours I will be returning to Earth for one day."  
  
"Whoa! Amazing! They gave you a day to come back to? That's radical!" Goku responded to the statement.  
  
"Kakarot, that is not what I really want to tell you," Vegeta said angrily. He wasn't even back yet and the living guy was already getting on his nerves. "I want you to meet me outside of West City at that time."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I should tell you what you might not want to know . . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Vegeta, when you return, we really should talk. I will get about two hours of sleep and then I'll meet you at the designated area in three." Goku sounded almost serious. Something was up with the life that he used to live and Vegeta didn't really like not knowing what was going on. And so, it was set. Vegeta would return to Earth in three and half hours to something very surprising.  
  
**And what a surprise it will be! EEK! Trust me: The whole Bulma and Yamcha thing will add to the story! Now, if you haven't, you should read my songfic, 'Do This Anymore.' I give a long and extensive look into a B/Y breakup (Y'know the one). And that could almost fit here, because of the reason that I give. Just read it if you wanna know!  
  
Anyway, thank you reviewers and I absolutely loved the reviews. You guys are so nice! ^.^** 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
The Earth. The ground beneath his feet. The sound of crickets chirping in the distance. Vegeta hadn't heard or felt such things in five whole years, and now a small feeling of nostalgia made him wish that Goku would show up soon. He really didn't want to be feeling any regret after only being on Earth for two minutes.  
  
As if on cue, Goku appeared instantaneously, with a large goofy grin on his face when he saw Vegeta. In disgust, Vegeta rolled his eyes at the other warrior.  
  
"Vegeta! You're really back for a day!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Kakarot. Now tell me what has happened in five years," the prince commanded.  
  
Goku's eyes darted to the grass at his feet and he almost didn't want to say anything. But Vegeta had to know sometime, and in this situation, it was probably better now than later. "Vegeta, a lot has changed in five years time. I can't even begin to explain how or why it has either. And I won't beat around the bush any longer," Goku said, his eyes still glued to the ground.  
  
Vegeta braced himself for what words were going to come from Goku's mouth. A certain sixth sense was telling him that it wasn't going to be something pleasant.  
  
"About a year after your death, Bulma couldn't handle anything anymore. We were all worried about her well-being, especially Yamcha. He went to visit her more than once a week and . . ." Goku trailed off, not really wanting to tell Vegeta the rest.  
  
"And she fell for him again." Vegeta finished, knowing immediately what Goku would've said. He too looked to the ground refusing to let his immense anger show. But Goku could still tell.  
  
"Yes. They were dating like teenagers again, but not off and on like they used to. To everyone else, it appeared that something would blossom out of their relationship. And it did. I'm sorry, Vegeta. He proposed to her. And she said yes." Goku told the story with as much of an unfazed voice as he could.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his head was bowed, not allowing the other man to see his eyes. But a question from Goku brought him back to reality.  
  
"How can this wedding take place though? You and Bulma weren't married?" Goku asked naively.  
  
"No. She and I never got married and you of all people should know that. It was her decision though. Not mine." he answered.  
  
"If you need a place to stay until the morning, I'm sure Chichi wouldn't mind," Goku offered, knowing that Vegeta had all the information he needed before confronting the rest of the gang. But Vegeta only shook his head.  
  
"I'm not very fond of your harpy, Kakarot. Besides, I have other business to attend to." Vegeta answered. He really didn't want to be in the same general area as the frying pan wielding woman.  
  
Goku nodded his head before departing. "I guess I'll see you in a few more hours." And with that, he put two fingers to his forehead. "Don't do anything rash, okay." And then he vanished.  
  
Vegeta sighed, the weight of the information he had gathered being very heavy and almost hard to deal with. So he decided to fly to the only place he knew he could think. The Capsule Corporation complex.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Absolutely nothing had changed in the appearance of the C.C. building or its housing facility. It even had the same color grass outside the edifice. Not surprising though. But what was surprising was the one single light on in the house. Its dim yellow glow drew Vegeta toward the house even more, making him curious as to who would be up this early, or this late.  
  
The dim light belonged to the kitchen, where a figure sat at the table, head in his or her hands. Vegeta almost immediately recognized the figure as Bulma, never being able to forget exactly how perfect she looked. And how perfect she did look that night.  
  
She was still in her clothes from the previous day; he could tell. A coffee cup sat next to her, a tinge of pink lipstick on its rim. Her fingernails were painted red again.  
  
Vegeta was curious as to why she was sitting up so early in the morning with her head in her hands. He stood at the window, longing to touch her soft, porcelain skin once more and then tell her that she should get some sleep. But his conscience held him back, knowing that she didn't know he'd returned. Yet.  
  
As he was contemplating this, he noticed another figure walk into the room. He immediately recognized the figure as Yamcha and held back a growl when his arm touched her. Vegeta watched from the window as the pair spoke soft words and then began walking out of the room.  
  
As Bulma was shutting off the kitchen light, she stared out the window, almost exactly into Vegeta's eyes as he stared right back. She thought for a second that he was truly there. But then she shook her head, telling herself that she was crazy and turned off the light.  
  
"Sweet and pleasant dreams," Vegeta said to the retreating figure. And he waited for daybreak.  
  
**Yippee! Another chapter completed!  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews. I really like responses and knowing what you people think. It motivates me. Which in fact means: I would kinda like some more reviews. You think you could review? Please??** 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open to the empty side of her bed. It was a routine procedure, but this morning, it seemed different. Buried thoughts of her dead lover began to resurface and feelings of deep nostalgia filled her. It was almost as if Vegeta was still alive, somewhere on the compound. Training or whatever else his morning regime consisted of.  
  
At that though, Bulma got angry with herself and decided not to dwell on such things so early in the morning. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep. So, when she decided to wake herself with a warm shower, she padded across the carpet, clad in her nightie and fuzzy slippers.  
  
~*~  
  
From where Vegeta stood on the balcony, he could only hear her waking and then walking across the floor. He didn't dare look at her, knowing that she barely wore anything in the morning and he wasn't sure how he'd react. So he sat in the early morning sun, on the balcony that he used to love so much. Countless times he had awoken his sleeping mate to watch the sunrise and many times, they had stood there, just watching the stars. Somewhere in his mind, Vegeta missed those feelings, yet he never once was going to admit it. Five years of being without these people didn't change what he would and would not say.  
  
Soon, Vegeta heard the distinct sound of running water and knew that Bulma was showering. And so, he waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. The room was now filled with soap-scented steam. Bulma opened the door seperating the bathroom and bedroom and the scent permeated the other room. Feeling dried off, Bulma proceded to dress herself casually. Feeling a little lazy, she merely towel-dried her hair, letting the air do the rest.  
  
Something soon compelled her to step closer to her glass sliding doors and to open the curtains. The door quietly slid open and she stepped onto the balcony, looking across the city. She didn't even notice the man who stood beside her.  
  
"Good morning," Vegeta said softly, the faint hint of a smirk appearing on his face. He didn't need to look at Bulma to know her reaction.  
  
Bulma immediately recognized the deep voice and she had to look over to make sure it wasn't in her head. She gazed to her left to see the profile of her dead lover, flame-like hair and all. With tears forming in her azure eyes, Bulma opened her mouth to say something but no words would come.  
  
But soon, Bulma's doubt clouded her feelings. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No! You're just a figment of my imagination and I'm only hallucinating!!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta sighed, knowing that this reaction was highly plausible as well. With strong arms, Vegeta grasped her shoulders to make her stop.  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open in response, staring backing into Vegeta's coal dark eyes. He looked so real. He felt so real. And if he were only her nostalgic imagination, then she had a damn good one.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut again and a fresh set of tears formed. She then leaned up against Vegeta's chest, crying into his midnight blue shirt. This was becoming a little much for the middle-aged, blue-haired woman.  
  
Vegeta openly welcomed her. He fondly remembered moments like this before, such as when Goku had died. But he had missed the feeling of his arms around her frail body for five long years. And when he heard her muffled sobs, he realized that she was neither happy nor sad.  
  
"Why did you have to come back now?" Bulma's muffled voice asked Vegeta's chest. The rhetorical question only triggered more and she was soon standing out of the arms of her ex-lover and glaring. "Why now, Vegeta?! I'm getting married in one month! Why come back now?!?"  
  
This was a side of her that Vegeta had not seen in a while. Anger. He glared down at her when she looked at him with fiery, questioning eyes. He refused to answer her questions. Defiance.  
  
Bulma was the first to look away. She crossed her arms and turned to look at West City. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here. But y'know, I just got over the fact that you were gone and weren't coming back." She paused for a while, not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"It was a very noble thing for you to do. Not coming back, I mean. Giving your life for Goku's like that," she laughed shortly, "I would've never believed it. But Goku said so, and I believed him.  
  
"We held a funeral for you. I tried to tell Goku that we shouldn't have. I tried to tell him that it was honorable enough to say that you died in battle. But we held a damn funeral and I had to be there."  
  
At this time, Bulma's eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. Vegeta intently listened to her anecdote and contemplated it. She did know him far too well, and he smirked at her recollection of the funeral.  
  
"And then I tried to get over it. You weren't there and you never were going to be. So I stopped sleeping in our bed; I didn't even go into the room very often. I almost even completely destroyed the GR, but Trunks didn't let me. And I would suppose that's what he's doing right now," she smiled. "He definitely is your son."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her comment and a tiny spark of pride made him glad that Trunks was not turning into his counterpart from the future.  
  
But then Bulma's eyes filled with anger again. "And then I found solace. Solace in my ex-boyfriend. We became like we once were and a year ago, he proposed."  
  
She had to look away from a Vegeta who was hiding his anger very well. That metaphorical slap kinda hurt.  
  
"We actually set the date for three months ago, but Videl and Gohan had just had a baby, so we delayed it for another four months."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a long time before she spoke again. He soon realized that five years had changed Bulma. She had moved on with her life, unlike Chichi had twelve years ago.  
  
"And now you're here. I can't believe that you would just appear on my balcony and then what?!" she asked, the fire raging inside her grew and she was taking it out on Vegeta. "Do you want me to just welcome you back with open arms?! Well that's just too bad, Vegeta. I've found a way to move on and I don't think that I could EVER forgive you for leaving." She then turned and walked back inside. This was looking very bleak for the Saiya- jin prince.  
  
****I bet all those metaphorical slaps hurt too. I'm sorry guys, for not updating sooner. I had every intention of getting this up about two weeks ago. . . but I've been having some problems with my social life and I can't seem to get any free time to type fics. But, now that this is up, I should have the 4th chapter up shortly. I hope. ::crosses fingers::  
  
So please review, seeing as how you got this far. That's all I ask. . . .**** 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Hurt.  
  
It was nothing like the physical torment he went through earlier in his life. It suddenly felt as if some hole that hadn't been filled in half a decade was just ripped open again and the void was exposed. Well, now what?  
  
He had a whole day ahead of him, and Vegeta didn't care too much for these foreign feelings of rejection and emotional pain. Emotions were, as he'd believed most of his life, for the weak. But finding out the truth after thirteen years of strong feelings didn't help hide them. So, finding that the one person he had come back to see obviously didn't want to see him, Vegeta decided to visit the second-most important person in his life. Trunks.  
  
The boy, he realized, was thirteen years old, the age when things in his life would change. And it didn't help that his mother was to marry a man who, if it had not been for his unfaithfulness, Trunks would've never been conceived. Go figure.  
  
Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The GR. He'd thought that it wouldn't even exist anymore except for the minute detail that Bulma had said earlier. Trunks didn't want to have it destroyed. So, having nothing better to do with the rest of his . . . nineteen hours . . . Vegeta floated down to the ground and walked over to the large machine.  
  
He placed a gloved hand on the door. Now this brought back memories. But without another thought, he felt through the glove; it was warm. He could then hear the distant hum of electricity flowing to it. The thing was running! He then peered in the tiny window to see his son, lavender hair and all, meditating in one hundred times normal gravity. A prideful smirk graced the dead warrior's face. And the boy was only thirteen.  
  
Trunks sat in the middle of the room, his eyes closed in deep meditation. He enjoyed this part of the day the most, finding it relaxing, and his thoughts almost reassuring. It was good, every morning, to come and have somewhere to think. It was like his second home.  
  
But something was different today. Something was off, wrong even, yet didn't feel awkward. A different presence. He wasn't sure at first if that's what it was, but by the time he was meditating, it all became clear. There was a different person on the Capsule Corp. compound, and Trunks didn't like it much.  
  
The ki felt very familiar, yet it also felt distant. Like it really wasn't there at all. It suddenly struck him though. It was his father.  
  
His eyes shot open and he immediately went to turn the gravity off and open the door. He stood in the doorway, dumbfounded, staring at the image of his father in a typical pose.  
  
"Dad?" He blinked a few times at the figure who looked, felt, and appeared to be his father. Vegeta said nothing to the boy, but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"Dad!!" Trunks said into Vegeta's chest. "It really is you!" Trunks then pulled away to stare at his father in awe. He was full of questions, but only one seemed to keep resurfacing on his mind.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta blinked at the audacity of the boy's question. He then realized that he really had no clue. So he answered the boy as truthfully as possible.  
  
"Visiting," was the only explaination that came to mind.  
  
Trunks, for the first time, noticed the halo hovering above his father's head and a disappointed look crossed his features. "I was hoping that you would stay here for good." The boy's face then took on a sour look. "I wish you could bring mom back down to Earth. She seems to have her head stuck in the clouds a lot lately." His eyes darted to the ground. "And I don't know what she even sees in Yamcha," he said with distaste.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the statement. Trunks was definitely related to his father. "And I take it that you loathe this wedding as well."  
  
"I really don't like it. It's not even the fact that it's Yamcha. Although that really doesn't help. But it's just seeing mom looking for a new dress to buy when I know for a fact that she has one in her closet." Trunks leaned against the large machine and looked to the seemingly cloudless sky. "And also the fact that she wears a different ring on her hand. She acts as if she wants to forget you. To bury her memories of you along with your coffin."  
  
Vegeta turned away and began to retreat. "Perhaps she does." He was stopped by a simple word that he hadn't heard in five years.  
  
"Father," Trunks said to Vegeta's back, "don't do anything rash."  
  
Vegeta smirked, still turned around. Trunks took after his mother too much.  
  
The dead warrior soon realized that he had no clue where he was going. He didn't live at Capsule Corp. anymore. The sickening feeling of deep nostalgia just wouldn't go away. He could still feel the eyes of his son on his retreating back. He didn't turn around though. He didn't give in.  
  
"You're up early, love," Yamcha addressed his blue-haired fiancé when she walked into the breakfast nook.  
  
Bulma half-smiled back at him. Her eyes looked tired still and red with what appeared to be lack of sleep. And she suddenly felt her age. But she still looked young. And that's what counts, she convinced herself. Her little rendezvous with Vegeta didn't help though.  
  
Vegeta . . . Her mind wandered on the subject of the dead ex-lover until she finally settled herself with thinking that she was over him and getting on with her life, getting married to someone else.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Bulma?" Yamcha asked when Bulma became to fascinated with the contents of her coffee cup.  
  
Bulma blinked back to reality at the sound of his voice. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," she tried to reassure him.  
  
Yamcha let it slide and pretended to believe her, humoring her false assurances. His eyes went back to looking out the window. Suddenly, he spotted something interesting that shocked him.  
  
It was Bulma's turn to become curious when Yamcha set his empty coffee cup down and walked outside. She walked over to the window and peered out to see exactly what he'd seen, and her brow furrowed.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Vegeta stopped when he knew exactly who was following him. He couldn't help but smirk when he turned around. "So we meet again as rivals. Funny, don't you think?"  
  
Yamcha glared. "I find nothing funny about it. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I save the Earth and come back to this? Don't I get to come visit sometime?" Vegeta was feeling overly sarcastic at the moment.  
  
"It was your choice not to come back." Yamcha stated.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "So now I'm the bad guy?"  
  
"You left Bulma alone with Trunks without even so much as a good-bye!" Yamcha was getting angry at Vegeta's attitude. He was almost ready to pin the dead warrior to the ground.  
  
"Oh! So NOW you bring my family up! My family in which you have stolen!"  
  
"You were nowhere to be found! Bulma was helpless and lonely and I was there to help her!"  
  
"You mean you were there to take advantage of her! It's not as if she were dying!"  
  
Yamcha tried to stop himself from yelling at the prince. "She might have."  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore either. The ignorance and audacity of this former rival was getting to him.  
  
"Stop this right now!!" a female voice called from the house.  
  
Both men looked to see Bulma standing there, a look of anger etched across her porcelain face. Yamcha wanted to run to her. Vegeta still wanted to strangle Yamcha. Neither man got what he wanted.  
  
Bulma walked to where the two men stood and proceeded to stand in the middle of them. "Yamcha," she said with a demanding tone of voice, "go inside. This is between Vegeta and I."  
  
Before Yamcha could protest, he found himself walking back toward the house to leave Bulma and Vegeta alone.  
  
"I can't believe you," Bulma asid softly, angrily. "You leave me for five years to show up on my balcony and yell at my fiancé. It was detrimental enough to have you leave like that in the first place."  
  
Vegeta had no words to say, and so he just stood there, listening to her berating and condoning words.  
  
"I guess it really doesn't help knowing that the last time I saw you alive, you were killing innocent people. I never did forget that."  
  
Score one more painful memory. Vegeta would remember that day, that hour, for the rest of his life. The feeling of absolute power as he stood in the center of the ring, staring down his rival with the same cocky grin he had when he had first come to Earth. The blast that he had shot from his hand was ultimately aimed for the man in the orange gi, but was deflected and accidentally sent into the stadium seats. He had killed innocent people for the first time in almost ten years. And it felt great. He held up his right hand and faced his open palm to the right side of the stadium. If Kakarot was going to refuse to fight him, Vegeta would not hesitate to fire the blast forming in his open palm. He could hear the screams of protest by the Supreme Kai and Goku, but he refused to listen. Within seconds, there were two gaping holes in the Tenkaichi Boudokai stadium. And at least a hundred casualties. And Vegeta relished it.  
  
Bulma continued to glare at Vegeta while he recalled the sickeningly painful memory. "I would prefer it if you didn't ever come back," she said, and then turned to walk back to the house.  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
From a corner of the house, a man sat in the bushes, watching the fiasco.  
  
YAY!!! Done!! Finally!  
  
I know you've not seen me in a while. . . well. . . I've been through a hell of a lot lately and it's effected my writing too. Just watch. You'll see. Breaking up DOES have an affect on things in life. Just wait for Ch. 5. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever loved someone only to receive a broken heart and shattered mirrors. Also to anyone who has ever spilled their heart for someone else only to have it ripped apart and handed back with a claim that it is as good as new. Thank you for reading.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Kakarot, you can stop hiding in the bushes," Vegeta said to a kneeling Goku. When the taller Saiya-jin appeared, Vegeta had to turn away. "How long have you been there?"  
  
Goku stood up tall, and a serious look crossed his face. "I was here when Yamcha's power level rose. And that was long enough to know that this is not going the way I wanted it to go."  
  
"And how exactly did you want this to go?" A curious Vegeta asked.  
  
"I want this to be exactly how you do. The same way it used to be. Bulma's confused herself into believing that she doesn't care about you anymore. I watched her for the past five years. She does care, Vegeta. I know it."  
  
The younger Saiya-jin's words were uplifting, almost comforting even. He had hope, unlike Vegeta who continued to look at the negative and pessimistic side of things. "I lost her, Kakarot. There is no getting her back now."  
  
Goku frowned at Vegeta's outlook. Did this man EVER see the bright side of things? "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Vegeta . . . "Goku said as he looked to the top of the shorter Saiya-jin's head. "'Cause I don't see a halo anymore."  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide. "What?! What do you mean, there's not a halo there anymore?!"  
  
Goku plastered a typical goofy grin on his face. "I couldn't help myself, Vegeta. I knew you were coming back. I just had to make everything back to normal again. So I took a short trip to Namek to bring you back to the realm of the living."  
  
Vegeta's face fell. "I guess I've got longer than the eighteen hours I thought I had."  
  
"So maybe you should come with me," Goku said, and took the Saiya-jin prince's arm.  
  
Vegeta ripped his arm away. "No, Kakarot. I've got a plan of my own." Vegeta smirked at his ingenious plan of action. The other Saiya-jin just stared in confusion.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind, Vegeta?" Goku asked somewhat worriedly.  
  
"Revenge. Pure and utter revenge." Though his plan had nothing to do with the other residents of the Capsule Corporation living compound, Vegeta walked to the dome shaped building.  
  
"Um . . . Vegeta? Where are you going?"  
  
"To retrieve my clothes. She can't deny me those."  
  
When he got to the door, Vegeta just opened it as if he still lived there. Luckily, no one even saw him walk in. He walked by the kitchen, noticing two figures standing by the window. He sneered at how Yamcha's arms snaked around Bulma's slender body. That was supposed to be HIS job. Not some ex- boyfriend who had his chance so long ago.  
  
He still knew his way around the house and proceeded to prove it. Up the stairway he went, and down the hallway to a room near the end. The light was on in the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta walked in the room to the scent of lavender. It smelled so much like Bulma. It was almost too much nostalgia for even the Prince of all Saiya- jins. But he continued to stroll around the room to the large walk in closet, passing by Bulma's vanity. The vanity was cluttered with various shades of red lipstick and light eye shadow. A small blue hairbrush sat on the corner. What really caught the Saiya-jin's eye however, was a small picture frame hidden by other beauty products. It held a picture of the two of them, his arm around her, her arm around him. They were happy. But if she was over him, why did she still keep the picture?  
  
Vegeta brushed it aside and walked to and into the closet. He found nothing. None of his clothes were in the closet. Just big empty space where they might have been. Damn, he thought.  
  
He strolled out of the closet and the room, just as he had entered. Out into the hallway and to the top of the stairs. But he was met with a problem. A problem that stared him in the eyes with its own perfect azure ones, glaring. Vegeta scowled too, after a long sigh.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again, Oh Great Prince of Saiya-jins. Get out of my life." Bulma said quietly, still locked in an angry stare.  
  
"I shall. Just tell me where I might find my clothes." Vegeta said coolly.  
  
Bulma shortly laughed. "I haven't had those since Yamcha moved in."  
  
Vegeta comfortably walked down the stairs to come face to face with the harpy who held his heart. He stared with the typical look that tended to always win Bulma over and just smirked. "Damn. Guess I'll have to find some other ones."  
  
Bulma smiled back. "I hope you're not trying to seduce me, Vegeta no Ouji." She placed one hand on her ex-lover's shoulder. "If I were still in love with you, I would fall for it. Sorry."  
  
"I have no problem with that. I am not going to try to win you over anymore. I just wanted my clothes." Vegeta said. He loved having the last word with her, so he simply walked around her and out of the house altogether. Bulma merely glared at his retreating figure.  
  
Vegeta stepped through the door to see Goku sitting on the grass, awaiting his return from inside the house. The younger Saiya-jin stood up, however, when Vegeta decided not to say anything.  
  
"No luck, I presume," Goku said to his prince.  
  
"No. It appears that I must find my own clothes." Vegeta said, somewhat dejectedly. He turned and faced the street to begin walking down the sidewalk/entranceway and onto the cement of the street with Goku following closely behind.  
  
"I still don't understand what you're doing, Vegeta. Please tell me," Goku said to Vegeta who seemed to just continue walking, not paying attention to the taller Saiya-jin. But he still responded.  
  
"I'm invoking revenge, Kakarot. Inciting jealousy. You'll see."

And there is the. . . rather short. . . fifth chapter. I'm sorry in advance if it seems scattered. I didn't write it out before typing it so I just typed it from my own brain. So. . . hope you enjoyed. Laterz 


End file.
